Wingman
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Every guy needs a wingman: someone to help him get the girl of his dreams. And for Natsu Dragneel, that guy was his partner, Gray Fullbuster. These two spies are bound to reek havoc and raise hell, Mavis help the female population. Or mainly just Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser.


**I...have no idea where this came from, honestly. But I like it. So to hell with logic. **

** Fun fact: while typing this up, I had to keep yelling at the chipmunk that I named Alvin who has been living in my house for two months without my or my parents knowledge. We knew _something _was in here, but we didn't know _what. _Then today, my mom saw him, I named him Alvin, and the two of us have been avoiding each other ever since. (The chipmunk and I, not my mother.) Funny thing is, we actually have a pretty nice house...so we're not really sure how he managed to get in...**

** It's been storming a lot here lately...so I'll make this quick. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's associated characters. Nor do I own any of the song lyrics that will be used in this story. (Hint: After the chapter title.) **

** Now, **

** I hope you enjoy~! **

Chapter One

For the Love of Rivals

(and Women)

* * *

_{'Cause I'm all caught up in your sweet smile} _

* * *

Gray Fullbuster knew that he should have never gotten out of bed that morning.

There had been that strong feeling stirring deep within his gut, the one that only appeared when he just _knew _something bad was going to happen that day. It was one of dread, one of warning, one that screamed, 'don't you dare do what you're about to do, dumbass.'

But Gray had ignored that feeling, for the first time of his life.

And now he sincerely wished that he hadn't. Nor would he ever do it again.

His day had started out normal enough. He'd gotten out of bed, after blatantly ignoring the feeling in his gut, and albeit rather reluctantly he had trudged down the stairs after getting dressed and ready to go to work. The feeling had only grown when he stepped into his car.

After arriving at his place of employment, and starting his work day, the feeling only kept increasing. By three in the afternoon, he was ready to be done for the day. Unfortunately for him, he worked for the Magnolia 'Fairy Tail' Central Intelligence Agency, or just MFTCIA for short. Yes, Gray Fullbuster was a spy, a well-renowned spy, at least in the espionage world. No one else really knew of his existence, and that was the way it was supposed to be. He could blend in practically anywhere, could drive like (or even better) Vin Diesel from Fast and Furious, he had special military training, and was fluent in fifteen different languages. To add to all of that, Gray was...very attractive. He had dark navy – almost black – hair, and deep indigo colored orbs. He was very well toned, meaning that his body made most women drool and trip over their shoes.

Yep, Gray was one of the best, and that was why he was in a special division of the MCIA (Magnolia Central Intelligence Agency), called the Fairy Tail sector. It was a division where only the best agents were inducted into, and although it was a small sector, it was highly efficient. Although, the agents of Fairy Tail often caused much more damage than necessary (not even intentionally), and so they were known all over the spy world for their rather...destructive habits.

But, even as great an agent as Gray was, he would have never been prepared for his next mission, even with all of his training and even if you gave him a million years to prepare and execute it. Honestly, regular men couldn't handle it more than ninety percent of the time, so how on earth was he supposed to?

Gray sat at his desk, doing paperwork. Something that he dreaded, but not as much as some of his colleagues and fellow agents. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, trying his best to concentrate on the stack of papers in front of him. It was not an easy task.

Fairy Tail, still being the very best, was also the very _loudest _division of the MCIA. The only time it was ever quiet was when no one was there. Agents were always talking loudly, laughing, arguing, or fighting. As in, hand-to-hand combat. Most of the time for no reason at all.

He glanced up, only to see a chair flying through the air toward his glass office door, except before it could reach, Max Alors – one of the lower-ranking agents in Fairy Tail - popped up out of nowhere. The chair hit him head on, and knocked him out cold. Gray decided to stop his paperwork momentarily so that he could throw one of the fifteen pound weights he kept in his office at Bixlow, who had hurled the chair in the direction of his office door.

He grabbed it out of the corner, threw open his door, and pitched it toward the laughing man. It was a home run, and he was down for the count the moment it hit him. Gray nodded in contentment, and cast a glance down at the other unconscious man on the floor.

"Thanks man. I'll buy you a drink sometime, Max." he thanked the sandy-haired agent who was currently KO'd and couldn't hear a word he was saying.

Gray shut his door and strode back to his desk, except instead of doing paperwork, he opted to take a nap. That way, the feeling of dread looming over him would go away, if just for a little while.

* * *

A door slammed open, making Gray's head shoot up and causing him – and his chair – to topple backwards toward the floor. He let out several profanities, until he recognized the laughter echoing through the room.

His head peered over his desk and he scowled. There, in his doorway, stood the idiotic moron he called his partner.

Natsu Dragneel clutched his sides and pointed a finger at his fallen partner, who had sometime lost his shirt. Honestly, he hadn't meant to scare the stripper, but hey, fate was just extra kind to him sometimes. And this situation was no exception.

Gray narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired man. "Shut the hell up, flame-brain."

Natsu instantly sobered up. "Like hell I'll do what you tell me to, Stripper."

"Hey!"

"Will you put on some damn clothes for once, you exhibitionist?!"

Gray looked down to see that he was indeed, missing his shirt. And his pants. "Shit!"

Natsu leaned in the doorway as he watched his partner frantically search for his missing articles of clothing. Like Gray, he was one of the top agents in Fairy Tail, and had somehow managed to get himself paired up with aforementioned agent, who was also his rival/best friend/idiot.

Natsu was no exception to the reputation of Fairy Tail, in fact, he helped to further promote it. Meaning that he was one of the most destructive agents and that something almost always got blown up if he had anything to do with the mission, sometimes even if he didn't. And also that he was undeniably hot.

Now, normally most guys couldn't pull off pink hair – although he'd always insist that it was _salmon. _But Natsu surprisingly could, very, _very _well in fact. It wasn't dyed either, pink was his natural hair color. He also had dark eyes the color of onyx, and when he was angry, a spark would light up in them and it would look like a flame. He was also _very _well built, like Gray, but unlike his partner, he was naturally tan.

Sure he may have looked extremely eccentric, but Natsu was one of the most desirable men in Fairy Tail. Or anywhere.

"What do you want?" Gray glared at him, trying to adjust his tie.

Natsu's face immediately lost some of it's color, making Gray raise a brow.

"Yeah...about that..."

Holy shit, the sense of dread was about to strangle Gray, and he started to loosen the tie he had just put back on.

Natsu crossed his arms and looked away. "I...need your help."

Gray choked on his own spit, and that sense of dread finally crashed down on him in full force. Natsu Dragneel _never _asked for help. _Ever. _Part of him wanted to jab at the man standing before him, while the other part wanted to high-tail it the hell out of there, and _fast. _Because, as previously stated, Natsu _never _asked for help.

This was absurd.

"Y-you _what?_"

Well, he hadn't really meant to ask that, but whatever.

Natsu scowled at him darkly. "You heard me, and I'm _not _repeating it."

"Did you kill someone? Like, not a target?" he was really wondering.

Natsu gaped at him. "What?! No!"

Gray raised his hands. "Hey, just asking. I'm not about to cover for your sorry ass if you commit murder. So you know ahead of time."

His partner fell into a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Look, this isn't about work. It's completely unrelated."

Gray sat down and raised a brow. 'Completely unrelated to work', eh? This should be interesting.

"Go on..." he unconsciously tossed his tie somewhere behind him.

Natsu ran a hand through his spiky pink locks. "It's about a girl."

Gray's brain immediately fried. His dense-as-rocks partner, was coming to him for help, about a _girl_? This was a sign of the apocalypse. And for several reasons. One, because as already stated twice, Natsu never asked for help, in any situation. Two, because Gray would be the _last _person he would come to (or should have come to) in a situation like this. And three, because Natsu Dragneel was the densest man on earth (according to Gray) and could never possibly be attracted to any woman, because half of the time, Gray wasn't even sure Natsu recognized women as a different gender.

They were all going to die. The world was going to end.

Finally able to form a coherent sentence, Gray said the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you fucking _insane_?"

It was an honest question, really.

Natsu growled lowly. "_No. _I am _serious._"

Oh, there was another sign of the end of the world.

Natsu Dragneel almost never took things, or was almost never, serious.

Gray nodded, jaw still slack. "Uh huh. So...why exactly did you come to _me_?"

He hadn't really been in the dating scene since high school. Sure, he'd had a few flings, what with being a spy and all, but still. Never a committed relationship with one woman that lasted over two hours. Or just never a committed relationship at all.

That, and Natsu practically-well, Gray didn't know _what _exactly his partner thought about him. They had this weird relationship, that went like, they were best friends, rivals, and thought each other were complete morons all the time. How exactly would one describe that?

Seriously messed up.

Natsu looked like he wanted to hang himself. "I...don't really know."

Totally logical answer.

Gray resisted the urge to slam his head into his desk. Although it was really, _really _hard. "Yeah, so, putting that shitty logic of yours aside, why _exactly_ do you need my help?"

Natsu slouched farther down into his seat. "...good question." he paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to word what he was about to say so that he didn't seriously insult Gray. Because, he _really _did need help, and if he insulted his only hope now, then goodbye to any assistance Gray may have been willing to offer him. That, and they were partners, and Natsu really didn't want to make Gray so angry that he wouldn't cover for him the next time they were on a mission. Or worse. Make Gray shoot Natsu himself.

"Well," he began, deciding to just put it all out there on the table, "Mira has been on me for weeks about not having a girlfriend, and I know she's been hounding you too." ah, he did have a point. "And although you're probably just a guy who would like to die alone, without anyone to love him, I thought you could...assist me with this."

Gray scoffed. He did too have people who loved him. There was his mother Ur, rest her soul, his sister Ultear and her adopted daughter Meredy, and then there was Lyon, his brother. Sure, he and his brother may not always be on the best of terms, but they didn't exactly hate each other either. That, and Lyon was a spy too, just for the agency called Lamia Scale.

You know what, screw Lyon.

Gray knew that wasn't the type of 'love' Natsu was talking about anyway.

"So?" he challenged, ready to inflict a serious amount of pain upon his partner.

Natsu raised a brow. "_So, _what I'm saying is, I want you to help me get a girl, and in return, I'll help you."

That...was actually a very good suggestion.

"And what if I say no?" he was planning on accepting his partner's proposal, but he wanted to screw with him some before he did.

Natsu frowned. "Then you'll die alone, and probably on the next mission we're assigned." a creepy smile spread over his face.

Gray contemplated his options for a moment. The second one didn't look so good, and he _had _been thinking about settling down sometime soon...

"Alright. I'll do it."

Natsu grinned and held out his hand. They shook on it, and then Gray crossed his arms.

"So, you got a particular girl in mind?"

His partner smirked and tossed him a picture. Gray caught it between two of his fingers and flipped it over. His navy eyes widened at what he saw.

A beautiful blonde girl was hugging another, shorter girl with long, dark blue hair. The blonde's eyes were the color of milk chocolate, and her smile seemed to light up the whole picture. She was also quite busty as well. The shorter girl had a shy smile on her face, and her dark chocolate-colored eyes were full of happiness. She looked only to be about twelve, at least to Gray.

He looked up at Natsu. "I am sincerely hoping that you're talking about the blonde and not the little girl. Because if you aren't, I'm turning you in for being a pedophile."

Natsu reached over, punched Gray, and took the picture back. "Of course I'm talking about the blonde!" he yelled. "Her name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. The other girl is her little sister Wendy."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "You didn't look her up, did you? Oh shit...you're not some crazy stalker, are you?!"

His partner rolled his eyes. "Of course _not, _Stripper. I've known her for a while."

"Then this should make things significantly easier. But if you know her, then why do you need _my _help?"

Natsu lowered his head. "It's...complicated."

Gray snorted. "I'm sure if it has anything to do with you, that it is." he sighed. "Okay, Dragneel, where do we start?"

And so began the hardest mission the two would ever undertake.

* * *

**Yeah. Like I said, I don't know. **

** I had fun writing Gray in this. I wasn't going to make them both spies...but I couldn't think of what occupation to have Gray hold...Natsu was going to be a firefighter (yeah, yeah, totally cliche, I know), but I just hit a mind blank with Gray. **

** So then I was thinking about Spy vs. Spy, and yeah. **

** Completely random, but it had potential, so I went with it. **

** There is going to be NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, and GaLe. Maybe a little RoWen too. **

** Lucy and Juvia are not spies, just so you know. I haven't figured out what Levy is yet, but Erza is one. **

** I'm going to get off here now...it's storming pretty good. **

** Until next time! **

** Ja ne~! **

** - Sonata-chan **


End file.
